Physical computing systems and other electronic devices often make use of both volatile and non-volatile types of memory. Volatile memory loses its data when power is no longer being supplied. Non-volatile memory can still retain data even when the power supply has been deactivated or disconnected. However, volatile types of memory are able to operate at much faster rates. Particularly, data can be written to a volatile memory device much faster than it can be written to a non-volatile memory device.
One type of electronic device which makes use of both volatile and non-volatile memory is a sampling system. A sampling system receives a signal from a sensor in an analog format. An analog signal is a time varying signal that can assume any continuous value. This is opposed to a digital signal which can only assume a discrete set of values. A typical sampling system uses an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) to place the received analog signal into a digital form. This digital data can then be stored onto a non-volatile memory device. However, many types of sampling systems sample data at a rate higher than can be written to typical non-volatile memory devices. Consequently, sampling systems typically require use of a high speed volatile type of memory to act as a buffer. The use of both the ADC and the high speed volatile memory add to the cost and size requirements of the sampling system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.